pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sky
The Sky is the magical layer of the Material Realm. It is not visible from the Land, and does not refer to the exact sky above in the land, but is rather named as a means to help understand it in relation to the Land. It is home to the Arcane Lords, and the creatures that their presence spawns. It is ruled over by Attalia, the Spirit of the Sun. Creatures of the Sky Unlike all other layers of the Tower, the Sky is not a physical place. The creatures that live within it function more like a conscience collection of knowledge and ideas, floating through existence and looking down upon the world. Despite this, the creatures do have a physical form, and are capable of flowing into the Land in a way the creatures of the Spiritual Realm struggle with. Creatures of the Sky are split into two categories, based on how adapt they are at existing on the Land. Land Dwellers are creatures which can exist on the Land indefinitely, while Sky Dwellers may only visit for a limited time before returning, or dying. Land Dwellers Land Dwellers are typically the weakest of the creatures of the Sky, however the Aspects fall into this category as well. They are capable of absorbing the mana produced by the Sun and the Moon, and as such they do not need to feed on the mana traded to the Sky. Land Dwellers are typically peaceful creatures, content to simply bask in the wealth of mana around them. Some however are not content with their natural mana, and hunt creatures to kill them and drink their mana. Sky Dwellers Sky Dwellers are generally more powerful creatures of the Sky. They float through the Sky looking for mana which is traded for spells to devour. Occasionally they will come to land to enact a purpose. As such, Sky Dwellers seen on the Land are typically aggressive, as they are hungry and driven. The only source of mana for a Sky Dweller on the Land is living creatures, and as such Sky Dwellers who are compelled to come to the Land for extended periods of time will kill many people to keep themselves alive. Some Sky Dwellers become trapped on the Land, while others become addicted to the hit of mana slaying a particularly mana-infused creature can give, and so come down to hunt them. Aspects The five schools of magic that originate from the Sky each have an Aspect associated with them. Each Aspect is the truest embodiment of that school of magic, and is responsible for the elevation of all creatures within it's domain. Attalia, the Spirit of the Sun The primary Aspect of the Sky is Lady Attalia, the Spirit of the Sun. She is mother to the other Aspects, and is the ruler of the Sky. She is the source of all Arcane Magic, and a mage lucky enough to trade mana to her will find their mastery of the world to be near complete. She does not typically take favorites, and as such most such trades are one-off occasions. She typically appears as a High Elf, clad in glistening armor, though she just as often appears as a shining golden dragon. She is largely regarded as pragmatic and logical, though it is suspected she has a soft spot for the High Elves, the race she elevated, as of all races they have been given a chance to trade mana to her most often. Kalwudi, the Fire Lord Kalwudi, the Fire Lord is the Aspect of all Fire magic. He is a cruel and angry man, who wishes to see the world burn. Despite this, many of the creatures he has spawned are ambivalent to his desires, and trade mana freely with anyone, looking only to consume. Kalwudi occasionally takes on the form of a Fireborn man in gaudy clothes, covered in gold, but most commonly appears in his more natural state, as a gigantic man of fire. He elevated the Fireborn as his slaves, however they rebelled, and overthrew him, stealing his seven hearts, and locking him away. Many times his hearts have been re-united, but every time he is defeated again, and his hatred for the world grows stronger. To this end he works closely with Balendin, the Lord of Shadow, and Graaxtharsees, the Edge Lord, to secure his final release, and the re-enslavement of the Fireborn. Koralia, the Frozen Lady Koralia, the Frozen Lady is the Aspect of all Frost magic. She is a kind woman, though a bit of a trickster, as is reflected in the illusion magic she offers, in addition to her ice spells. She appears as a Frostborn woman, wearing a dress of ice, or a giant blue fox. Koralia elevated the Frostborn, whom she sees as her beloved children. She has not been seen since before Frostborn civilisation began, as she has been frozen with Balendin in the north of the world, trapping the two of them forever, so that Balendin's machinations could not be seen through. For this she earned the respect and love of Calariah, the Lady of Light, who grants boons to Koralia's children in her absence. Jasdrus the Lord of Earth Jasdrus, the Lord of Earth is the Aspect of all Earth magic. He is a grumpy man, though when coaxed, he possesses a good humor. He takes the form of a massive Mole, digging great tunnels through the world that he seals behind him. He elevated the Dwarves, to whom he gave great mountains to dig in and live in. Despite the plentiful size of the mountain however, eventually the dwarves began to dig deeper and deeper, and Jasdrus grew angry. He has since littered the world with caves that contain his most grotesque and foul monsters, to dissuade the Dwarves, and any other who would seek to plunder his realm. Maeve, the Lady of Wind Maeve, the Lady of Wind, is the Aspect of all Air magic. She is a carefree woman, who values freedom above all else, and acts almost entirely on her whims. She appears as a young Galeborn woman with a flowing dress, or as a massive eagle. She elevated the Galeborn out of pity, seeing them stuck in the desert unable to travel as far as they wanted. She interacts with them occasionally, though does not see them as children, so much as distant family. She has stated that she would love to see them more, however her desire for freedom takes her away often, as she wanders the world, trying to see and experience everything. Of all the Aspects, she is the most likely to take a mortal form and simply exist among the population.